Fate
by Adagilica
Summary: I was so reckless as a kid, huh? I ignored every warm look and betrayed you. Yet, you still sent me birthday cakes and a card, even though they never said "Happy Birthday, Yuma!" They only said "Happy birthday." But I deserved so much less. And yet... I still had the nerve to love you.


Hi! This is Adagilica! I am writing my first fanfic, a one-shot. This is between IA and Yuma. Not as lovey dovey as some would think...

My name is Yuma. I have everything my friends wanted. A house. A well-paying job. Good friends. Money. So many girls running up to me. I live in a three story house. I work as a therapist, a famous one. My friends are the vocaloids. Vy1 and Mayu still blush around me, I'm not dense.

But then... why did I lose you? I was reckless as a kid, wasn't I? Fame, Fortune, Reputation... that's all I lived for. I think I was a player at some time. Fans were all over the place. But how could I miss you? You always looked at me with admiring eyes, but I had assumed you were like all the others. Looking for the celebrity VY2. You always saw me as Yuma, though. How could I skip over your concerts like a rock? Always here for me...

IA. Aria. I guess what kept me from loving you... no. I did love you. I just denied it. As the selfish jerk I used to be, I just used you for my gain, huh? When I said that you wanted to have sex with your brothers, as triplets, my fame rose. But I never forgot the look of shock on your face. After that, you still smiled when I walked by. You still laughed when I missed the punch line. You still watched my concerts.

But also after that, you never sang for me. You never met with your debate team. Soccer was your only motivation. You learned so many languages. You never forgot me. On my birthday, I would get homemade cakes. Your notebook was filled with disturbing pictures, your nightmares.

I remember when we were like a couple. So long ago, I can't remember. Your blonde hair was curled and at your tailbone. Your eyes were two different colors. And you were beyond kind. Yukari and you were the best of friends, until I convinced her to let you go. You cried so easily after that. Why did I never see the hurt in your eyes when I said you were nothing important to me?

Then you became a famous soccer player. A girl that colleges were fighting over. A fluent speaker of multiple languages. That's when I started to notice you, didn't I? You were prettier than before, you were going to college at 17... that's when I truly noticed. And when you went, I never said "bye." I sent you a letter, and you only replied 5 weeks later.

All you said was practically "hello," and "I am succeeding."

I remember it all. I remember when I saw the last line of your letter.

"We used to be so close, huh? I'm sorry.

-Illyaria Ana"

I knew it was over for us that day. Illyaria Ana was a name I only heard the teachers say for the formal occaisions. But I deserved it. And knowing Aria, she knew that I would know. Because only strangers would call her that. After all, it was so wordy. I didn't send you anything after that. You sent me cakes still. After the letter, they never said "Happy birthday, Yuma!" They only said, "Happy Birthday."

And when I read the letter, I felt the tears dripping down my cheeks. Each year, when you sent the cakes, you would send a card with it. That year you asked me,

"Are you happy now? If you are, I'm glad. This year has been great, I'm 19 and I passed college early."

"How are you" was erased and crossed out after this. My eyes watered.

"I have a boyfriend, after all you have a girlfriend too, I bet. His name is Luki," She had written.

That's when the tears started falling. Because she was so right. I did have a girlfriend. Her name was SeeU. Before that was Mayu. How could I explain that they were my girlfriends because they kind of looked like you? But they were never the same. SeeU was too cute- acting. Mayu was plain evil. And if we ever kissed, I imagined your face.

"Thanks, Yuma. Because you...intervened into my life, I got this far. I lost all my friends and the things I cared for most though too. Do you think that was fair? I'm moving, and you'll never have a chance at meeting me again. All the better for you right? Besides, you'll never find me in busy Seoul..."

After that my tears stopped. I traced my finger over the word Seoul. And I visited there the next year.

There was no hope for me. It was busy. People were flirting with me. I was exaughsted. Tired. I traveled back. I put on my cool facade and never looked back. I was never happy. Yet, I don't think I truly was happy without you. Seeu and I got engaged. She was already talking about marriage. I thought that could take some time.

Until you came back.

When I saw you, you had your hair in a low ponytail. You had hazel contacts to conceal the different eyes. You had no make-up. You were sweating. You were wearing a red uniform for soccer. You were 20 right now. You were running and juggling your soccer ball. It was my birthday.

You were beautiful. And while SeeU wanted me badly, she saw me look at her and took a look.

She knew.

She knew I loved you all along.

And I will always love her in a sisterly way. But in that moment I knew that I loved you, not her.

Seeu slipped off her ring and handed it back to me. She says she knew someone else who deserved it more.

She remembered Aria from before.

So I ran. But I couldn't catch up. Until you stopped. You said, "I know it's you."

I didn't expect that, and I froze. You had taken out your contacts. Your hazel and gold eyes looked at me over your shoulder.

"Luki is not my type for sure. Mikuo is too gentle. I need advice. Then, I will try to get out of your life again. I came for a charity for supporting the breast cancer cause. SeeU told me about it."

I was still frozen stiff. How could I have been so ignorant? Now, I had missed my chance with her. She was so graceful, and happy before I ruined her life. Yukari, Miku, Lapis, Oliver, Luka, Rin, Len, Galaco, everyone... torn from her because of me.

"Happy birthday," she said, out of the blue.

She handed me a cake box and a card.

She was so polite.

She was so calm.

Shouldn't someone be hitting me right now?

Why was she still giving me cakes?

Why did she care?

How, no, why did I deserve all this?

I didn't even send her a letter and she still did this. I was so bad. So bad. I blame myself for everything that I did wrong. So I did the only reaonable thing I thought I could do. I asked her to marry me.

And she looked at me for a bit. She crossed her arms and asked me "why."

I could only look at her and say that I changed. That I was a jerk. Self centered. An idiot. That I passed up the chance to be with you. And you blushed as I repeatedly started to compliment you. And then you tilted your head down and smiled a true smile.

And then you slapped me. Hard. You yelled at me. Hit me, even though I barely felt it. I felt the venom dripping from your words. Everything hurt so bad. And than you stopped. You looked at your hands.

And you cried.

You cried so hard, and said sorry so much.

You didn't have to. I deserved it. But you wiped your tears. And you hugged me.

It was perfect. I could smell the coconut suncream lotion on you. And my eyes were wide open with shock. You pulled away and smiled again.

And you said what I always wanted you to say.

"Yes."


End file.
